Muireann Prince
This article, Muireann Prince, is a page created by WildloughRhulain. Please refrain from any unauthorized edits other than grammar checking or spell-checking. If you would like to use this article in any way, please ask here first. Muireann Rionach Prince Gender Female Eyes Hair Black Born Died Blood Pure Title Alias Wand Avocado wood with a core of unicorn hair, 8 and 3/4 inches long, pliable. Patronus Dolphin Occupation Auror Affiliation Ministry of Magic (Betrayer's Blade) Muireann Rionach Prince (nee Barratt) was born in Mallow, Ireland to Darragh Barratt and his wife, Gormlaith Barratt. Contentsshow Early life Muireann was born on a May 12. The first sign of magic she showed was levitating a heather bloom from a table beside her crib to show her mother. Her first childhood friend was a Muggleborn witch named Alanna Ridgebit. Schooling Muireann went to Hogwarts and was accepted into Ravenclaw under Head of House Mnemosyne McBride. Family A water elemental, she was the maternal grandmother of Severus Donovan Snape and the mother of Eileen Valora Prince. She and her future husband, Roderick Prince, worked as a team from the time they were assigned together in the Auror Office. Quotes “I, Roderick Nolan Prince, take you, Muireann Rionach Barratt, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, to honor and to protect, till death do us part and beyond, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you and you alone. I pledge to always treat you like the queen you’re named for, the queen you are to me.” “I, Muirrean Rionach Barratt, take you, Roderick Nolan Prince, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold,, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part and beyond, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you and you alone. You’re not only a Prince in name; you have the heart of one. "- Roderick and Muirrean's wedding vows "The day before All Hallows Eve, your seanmhathair d-died for a fool who loves her more than life itself, but who didn’t think himself worthy of her sacrifice until afterward. . .” -- Roderick to Severus, telling him about his grandmother %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% (UNDERGOING MAJOR EDITING! Sorry!) Muireann Rionach Prince (nee Barratt) was born in Mallow, Ireland to Darragh Barratt and his wife, Gormlaith Barratt. Early life Muireann was born on a May 12. The first sign of magic she showed was levitating a heather bloom from a table beside her crib to show her mother. Her first childhood friend was a Muggleborn witch named Alanna Ridgebit. Schooling Muireann went to Hogwarts and was accepted into Ravenclaw under Head of House Mnemosyne McBride. Family A water elemental, she was the maternal grandmother of Severus Donovan Snape and the mother of Eileen Valora Prince. She and her future husband, Roderick Prince, worked as a team from the time they were assigned together in the Auror Office. Quotes “I, Roderick Nolan Prince, take you, Muireann ''Rionach ''Barratt, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, to honor and to protect, till death do us part and beyond, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you and you alone. I pledge to always treat you like the queen you’re named for, the queen you are to me.” “I, Muirrean ''Rionach ''Barratt, take you, Roderick Nolan Prince, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold,, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part and beyond, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you and you alone. You’re not only a Prince in name; you have the heart of one. "- Roderick and Muirrean's wedding vows "The day before All Hallows Eve, your ''seanmhathair ''d-died for a fool who loves her more than life itself, but who didn’t think himself worthy of her sacrifice until afterward. . .” -- Roderick to Severus, telling him about his grandmother Category:Prince Family Category:Prince Family (WR)